convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erika Furudo
Erika Furudo is an antagonist in the visual novel series [[wikipedia:Umineko:_When_They_Cry|''Umineko No Naku Koro Ni]] and appeared in her debut in ''Monokuma Rising. Canon Erika Furudo appears in the games End of the Golden Witch, Dawn of the Golden Witch, ''and ''Twilight of the Golden Witch. Despite being a self-proclaimed detective, she is a major antagonist in the Chiru half of the series. In the real world perspective, Erika was a young aspiring detective, but happened to be in many relationships that ended with infidelity. Due to those, she initially did not believe in love. She was last seen to the public at a cruise ship, where her last boyfriend had gone off to push her off of the boat, but luckily she had her lifevest, causing her to float safely to the island of Rokkenjima. In the magic perspective, Erika was created by Bernkastel to be the new game piece in the 5th game, and later promoted to the title of "Witch of Truth". Pre-Convergence Before her involvement in Monokuma Rising, Erika was being assisted by Dlanor in the logic battle against Battler during the 8th game. While the two were busy throwing theories in the form of Blue Truths against their on respective mysteries in the Red Truths, Dlanor intervenes as soon as a strange anomaly occurs near them, causing them to black out right after. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising Erika was a highly prominent character in Monokuma Rising along with her assistant Dlanor A. Knox, living up to her detective name as she works with an acquaintance with a priest named Kirei Kotomine and her sudden love interest with the tactician Robin Tact. Early on, she was all over herself, doing what she could to make herself seem superior to everyone else as well as making sure she was doing most of the work. At times, she would use the Red Truth to further flaunt her detective expertise. For the first round, she cast her vote towards Robin with the reason that she had her suspicions on him, but inwardly, it was only to mess with him. To ensure she wouldn't be pinned by the others as suspicious despite her constantly saying Knox's 7th in red, Erika stays with the huntress sisters, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, for majority of the 2nd round. Going from a blade store to the food court, Erika did seem to have some distaste towards Ruby due to the fact that the young huntress kept on answering the riddles before she could, and knowing Erika, riddles were her absolute favorite to solve. When it came to vote as River Song was killed, Erika was the one to examine the body, and it did come to mind that the victim was killed in an area that no one else had access to. Remembering that Ruby obtained a key that was for this area after solving the riddles, Erika put those facts together, suspected her of being an accomplice, and caused a majority vote towards her. While the detective was only disappointed that she was an innocent and not a traitor, this execution causes Yang to outright hate her for causing her sister's execution. From that, Robin happens to stop the hot-headed blonde from attacking her, and from that point onward, these two stuck together until a certain point. In the third round, Erika supported the vote towards Arya, and of course, her reasoning for the vote was that it was just to narrow down their choices. Meaning, she wasn't afraid to make some sacrifices just to reach the truth of the traitors. Turns out, after Arya's execution, Cosmo admits to being a traitor due to the fact that a close friend of his had been executed. Only satisfied by the fact that this was a traitor at last, Erika only let the others pry any info from the dog before they eventually executed him for the additional murder of the Engineer and the Noob. Apparently, during the end of that trial, Erika momentarily has a mental breakdown from the mentioned chance that other worlds are stuck in this zombie apocalypse, and she immediately thought that her master Bernkastel was dead. Due to this, Robin does his best to comfort her, and this happens to start their intimacy as this is the first occurrence where Erika shows weakness. For the fourth round, she explores the town they find themselves in with Robin, Kotomine, and additionally Jack, Wuya, and Frank. Only finding a few items here and there, their group happens to find a certain survivor that happens to be immune to the zombie virus, with the confirmation of it due to the fact that Frank was also infected. Shortly after returning to the warehouse where the plane was, Erika, Dlanor, and Robin mysteriously disappeared from the group. Turns out, all three of them were murdered. Dlanor was killed from electrocution, away from where both Erika and Robin were killed together with a Russian flag around them. With some burn marks on them (and the fact that Robin's wrists were bound by duct tape), a note would be found on Dlanor that said: "To Cosmo, With Love." For the rest of the round, they remain in the afterlife, unable to assist in the trial for that round that results with the execution of Yang. Around the time of the start of the fifth round, Erika, Dlanor, and Robin stick together in the afterlife, and due to the fact that they couldn't come along with the rest of the afterlife group, they were given a separate gift to find for the Aristocrats. After some trouble, they do get the gift, which was a fish. However, when Robin insists that she and Dlanor take the gift and go on without him for now, Erika finally breaks out of her superior detective persona and begins to worry that he might not come back at all. After hearing his reassurance that he'll be back soon, Erika and Dlanor return to the remaining living survivors at the plane, obtaining mostly the surprise of Wuya, Jack, and Kotomine. Though, the mentioning of Robin does disappoint her, but tries to rub it off that he's just a good assistant. Not long after that, Robin does happen to come back as well due to the second gift being his to give shortly after her and Dlanor. This triggers an excitement of joy for the detective, which was something that she never did in the name of love (much to Kotomine's disgust). After having Dlanor try to divert a potential fight between River and Bayonetta, another murder occurs as a transfer student, D, was shoved out of the plane. Despite being unable to vote, Erika and Dlanor compiled all sorts of evidence in the Red Truth as well as theories from the other survivors in the Blue Truth. Turns out, the very person she suspected first at the beginning of this event, Natsu, is found out to be a Traitor, and due to earlier information, this marked the end of the original traitors and leaving one transfer traitor left. For majority of the sixth round, Erika and Robin took this chance at the islands to finally take a break from the difficulties of the game. Such as going to the pool, checking out the store, and then going for the theater. Apparently while the movie showing was strange in itself, there happened to be two working student IDs at the theater, allowing the two of them to vote again when it came to the chance of. With the latest murders of Kotomine and Funny Valentine, it came to realization to them that the traitor was killing off the people that were the thinkers of the group. After narrowly executing Ratchet, she came to vote Pretty Boy, someone who admitted to going vigilante and killing Funny. With her choice of going through the strange doors, everyone was dragged into a fighting spree in the seventh round. This included the retrieval of her assistant's weapons as well as Robin's beloved jacket. After killing off the last traitor, who just so happens to be Ratchet, the very person they were about to execute the last round, everyone was somehow killed altogether. This marked the beginning of eighth round, and since she was a game piece that died two times, Erika lost her sanity for the early part of this round. With the help of Pretty and Kotomine, she immediately forgot about her first death at the hands of the traitors, and continued with her assistance on figuring out how to solve their last dilemma. When they are brought to the last trial, Erika steadily presses with the help of Ruby to solve the question, which was Why were they here? With some hopes of finishing this already, they solve the last mystery, and are actually freed of this hell. That hell is revealed to be a virtual reality experiment gone wrong. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon With Ange Ushiromiya's request, Erika goes off with Battler Ushiromiya to find a strange energy source outside the Metaworld, given the explanation that it could be a disruptive force that had to be taken out immediately. Upon arriving to an unknown mansion, Erika couldn't help but feel overjoyed to find that Robin Tact was present, despite the unfortunate circumstance that they meet again at a Murder Game setting. However, after the escape from an assault presumably led by Fiamma of the Right, Erika was left horrified to see that Robin was one of the first victims in this Murder Game. Once arriving at the Church, she discovers information pertaining to something called the "Right Hand of the Crimson Moon" within the study, but she withholds this information to herself. She does not reveal this information until much later, when she is later reunited with Robin. She later appears at a near-death state as she was being used to awaken Avenger from the Holy Grail. However, Erika manages to get a hold of herself despite her condition, and contributes on killing Kirei Kotomine alongside Robin, Minato, and Frank Castle. When the Corpses Cry It is unknown how this transpired, but some time during the date between herself and Robin, they were forced to be a part of the Witch's Game as Bernkastel's Pieces. Not making an appearance until the storm hits the Rokkenjima Island, the group that ventures off into the warehouse would find her held a gunpoint by Kyrie Ushiromiya, who would be quickly taken out after a Purple Declaration battle. Due to Bernkastel's manipulation, Erika, as well as Robin Tact, do not realize that they were being used for the Witch's Game, and leads the group at the warehouse to the Kuwadorian mansion where they would find the murder of Izayoi Sakimaki. Due to Erika's recognition that Izayoi somehow was one of the detectives and that the murder happened to be done with legs, the votes swayed toward Mettaton, but later went for Crono due to the note left by Izayoi and the confirmation of it by Ilona. Once the players would do the Sachiko Ever After charm to arrive in Heavenly Host Elementary School to escape the typhoon that would ravage the Rokkenjima Island, Erika and Robin are soon confined in one of the classrooms due to the Game's effects on "non-players." They would later be let out right before the eventual murder of Kyle Hyde. Once Sachiko was appeased, Erika disappeared from the group along with Robin. For the group that was sent to a chapel, Erika would be discovered alongside Robin, both about to be locked into a closet room by the mysterious narrator. While the narrator was driven away, it was soon shown that Bernkastel decided to take full control of them, making them attack the group. Morgan manages to take on Erika, who apologizes to her future daughter that she had to go through this. Despite the apparent "deaths," Erika later reappears during the final logic battle against Bernkastel, helping the players solve the mystery by providing her own thoughts through Blue Truths that further condensed the mystery's truth for them. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising In Erika's respective epilogue as opposed to Dlanor, the detective decides to go home to the Metaworld as she had things there that still need her assistance. She wasn't so uncomfortable with the choice despite Robin also deciding to stay with the Coalition, as he would later visit her from time to time to further advance their relationship. A few days time after she returns to the Metaworld, Erika decides to retell the entire story to her fellow Witches of Truth, EVA-Beatrice and Ange Ushiromiya. Elsewhere in the Metaworld without Erika's absolute acknowledgement of it, Bernkastel and Lambdadelta begin to discuss about the recent events to themselves, seeming to know about the Murder Games so well compared to the rest of the residents of the Metaworld. It also turns out that Lambdadelta had her own piece version of herself infiltrate the first known Murder Game to them as a traitor to see where it would go. While these games were not regulated by them, they simply watch these Murder Games as a pastime, a tale to watch. They both proclaim in the red that these cycle of games will never end. In response to their stirring boredom despite watching these games, Bernkastel suggests that they have Beatrice the Endless Witch plan the 9th game to be played on the Metaworld's gameboard, and that it would be slightly different from help from a certain acquaintance. The first part of the full epilogue can be viewed [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iv-monokuma-rising.86690/page-324#post-1871403 here], the second part can be seen [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iv-monokuma-rising.86690/page-325#post-1872291 here], and the final part can be seen [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iv-monokuma-rising.86690/page-326#post-1872488 here]. Right Hand of the Crimson Moon After the defeat of Kirei Kotomine, Erika asks Robin for a date over at the Metaworld before she leaves. Briefly back in the Metaworld to prepare for the date, she passes by a frantic Ange, but continues on her way for her date as if nothing bad was happening. Character Relationships * Dlanor A. Knox - Her right-hand assistant from Umineko 'who stays at her side the entire time who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. They mostly retained a business-esque relationship, as Erika was the contractor and Dlanor was the servant. She was aware of Dlanor's inner distaste for the detective. * ''Robin Tact'' - The protagonist of [[wikipedia:Fire_Emblem_Awakening|'''Fire Emblem Awakening]]' '''who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. While they started off not seeming to take a liking to each other, they would slowly develop a romantic relationship, especially by the fourth round. This is best shown where she refused to leave the afterlife without him at first, and how she reacts upon seeing him again soon after her return to the other living survivors. With the end of When the Corpses Cry, Erika finally proposes to Robin for his hand in marriage, to which he happily accepts. * ''Kirei Kotomine'' - An antagonist of [[wikipedia:Fate/stay_night|'Fate/stay night']]' '''who had also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. She merely saw him only as a support during their work to finding the traitors, but later on, she considers him a simple friend at the time, until their relationship would change by Right Hand of the Crimson Moon to a more antagonistic one. * Morgan Tact - A character from Fire Emblem Awakening who debuted in When the Corpses Cry. This incarnation of Morgan is the time-traveling daughter of Robin and Erika from the future, and thus, the two of them are rather close to one another. * Ruby Rose - The protagonist of [http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY_Wiki RWBY]. The detective sought her and her sister as plausible acquaintances for the early portion of the game. At times, Erika would have some difference with the girl, such as when Ruby solved those riddles before she could. Despite being the cause of her execution, Ruby still took a liking to the detective, and the two kept a positive connection after that. * Yang Xiao Long - A protagonist of [http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY_Wiki RWBY]. Erika and Yang were on neutral ground before Ruby's execution, but after that, it was certain that interaction with the blonde was not recommended. Especially even after the latter finds out from Dlanor that Erika was the cause of Ruby's execution. After the incident, the two still are awkward around each other, but due to Ruby's attitude towards the detective, their overall relationship is still awkward but better than before. * ''Natsu Dragneel'' - The protagonist of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Fairy Tail]. She had her early doubts and suspicions towards him, and had those confirmed in a later round. Their relationship was like Yang's due to Ruby's execution, but overall, she sought him to be like her incompetent opponent in the 6th game in the Umineko series. * Jack & Wuya - The antagonists of [[wikipedia:Xiaolin_Showdown|'Xiaolin Showdown']]. While Erika only make remarks towards Jack to mock him early on, Erika didn't seem to have much to say towards Wuya. After the incident, they remained close friends. * Pretty Boy - The antagonist of Undying Love who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. The only times where she had interacted with him were the times after Ruby's execution and the trial that resulted with his execution. Despite their limited interactions, Erika did have some respect for him due to the fact that she understood love because of her relationship with Robin, and she decided that it was for the best that he was executed to rejoin with Yang. * [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Frank_Castle Frank Castle] - Known to others as [[wikipedia:Punisher|'The Punisher']]. Given that he joined her usual group later on in the game, Erika did not have much to say about him. However, she retained an acquiantence in him. * ''Funny Valentine'' - The antagonist of [[wikipedia:Steel_Ball_Run|'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 7: Steel Ball Run']]. Again, she only interacted with him at times for the sake of finding the traitors, but considered him an acquaintance as well. * Bernkastel - The Witch of Miracles who is also her master in [[wikipedia:Umineko:_When_They_Cry|'Umineko no Naku Koro ni']]' '''who officially debuted in ''Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. This witch is the cause of Erika's overall existence, and for that, Erika looks up to her and swears that she'll do her best to show that she was her beloved piece version of the witch. During the incident, she would repeatedly talk about the witch if she were distressed or that she would be reminded of her. From When the Corpses Cry, Erika loses her appraisal for the Witch of Miracles after the events of the Witch's Game. * Lambdadelta - The Witch of Certainty in [[wikipedia:Umineko:_When_They_Cry|'Umineko no Naku Koro ni']]. Erika has a rivalry against her due to the fact that they both want the attention of Bernkastel. Lambdadelta happened to appear in ''The Ties That Bind'', which Erika does not know about. It is implied that the Lambdadelta that appeared there is a puppet / clone of the same one who cameoed in Erika's epilogue. Trivia * In Monokuma Rising, Erika was given the title of "Ultimate Detective." Her item of importance was a roll of duct tape. * At times, she would say lines like "My little gray cells..." ''which is actually a reference to Hercule Poirot, who ironically was a Survivor in ''Monokuma Rising ''as well. * Furthermore, from the MonoMono Machine, Erika ended up acquiring Poirot's item of importance. * Along with Dlanor and Robin, they surprisingly return to the living portion of the event right after their deaths in the round before the fifth round. * Erika is briefly mentioned in ''Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:NPCs